Sanguis Veneficae
by Full Moons and Black Cats
Summary: As a stregiro, Persephone needs to hide from the forces that want to destroy her. Hiding as Penelope Swan, older sister to Bella Swan, 'Penelope' will have to balance hiding, sisterly attachment and loyalty to Bella, and the Olympic Coven who seem hell bent on trying to destroy what she worked hard to build. Takes place Pre-Twilight will gradually build to and after Breaking Dawn.


**Sanguis Veneficae**

_Prologue: Lets Make A Deal_

* * *

The fire in the pit illuminated the two faces standing across from each other. The smaller face was that of a women. Her origins, mixed. Greek and Anglo shown beautifully fused together. Her dark green eyes wide and clear, showed fierce determination and desperation. Her face, masked and perfected to keep neutral, uncaring of everything that wasn't worthy of her which was a lot considering her current residence. If she couldn't keep her emotions hidden in her eyes, she was sure as hell that she wasn't going to let it show on her face. Her long dark hair spilling out of the dark hood, that was concealing her from the cold and sight. Her mouth, usually fitting in a slight pout and was set in a sight frown. She need this agreement to work. And quickly before anything would jeopardize it. Dawn would come too soon and bring the noisy and nosy village people in its wake.

"In return for what? I'm not happily giving you a child for free." A dark smooth voice teased, laughing slightly.

The mouth that the voice was coming from was set in a wide amused smirk. Never did this offer ever occurred in his and his coven's lifetimes. She must really need the aid, the man thought pleasantly. Surprising things always occurred in the dark, he added after glancing briefly at the moon and back to the women. The mouth that was sitting up the face belonged to a figure with a larger head and body. Obviously male from his arrogant and prideful stance. The stance that was mocking the women. The stance that clearly stated his privilege and solution to her heart breaking problem. The stance that the women would break for mocking her. Treating her as if she was nothing.

"A cure," The woman responded, not giving in to the man's taunts. She gave a slight pause, to keep the man interested. She could already see in his head that he was not benefitting quickly enough. He was amused but not interested.

"A cure? You can clearly see I'm not ill. Nor will I be ill again." The man boasted opening his arms out either side of him.

", for your eternal bloodlust." The women finished, locking eyes with him permitting this cocky display of masculinity and immortality.

Green locked with red as the male froze. A smirk was working its way up across the women's face before she stopped it. She had trapped and caught him. The man now was stripped of his pride and was made vulnerable. But it was now all up to the man to see if the male would fight against the trap.

"I can cure the raging thirst within you. The all consuming need to feast constantly. The ache in your throat for life's nectar," The woman whispered to him tantalizingly, stepping in and out of the fire towards the man, circling him. The fire did nothing but part for the strong exotic woman. Fire licking at her heels for a chance to touch the strong powerful women, did not dare to burn her or her clothing.

", but only if you give me a child." The women finished, waiting to give the catch last as she stood in front of him. She had to ensure his cooperation to this dangerous deal.

"The man's eyes kept level with her as his mind raced. Could there? Could there really be a way to quell his ever living thirst? He questioned himself. He began go through his years and experience of an answer. But nothing was impossible for the not natural, he concluded. The man thought over the proposal. Never had there been an idea of a cure for this curse that he and others must carry. But never had he had to deal or heard of a witch before. Not only were they capable of great things, they were also capable of lying and manipulation as anyone else.

"How do I know that you will not deceive me?" The man snapped at her. His worry turning to the witch.

"I will place a deal bond between us. If I fail completely of this cure I will give to you or you to me, we will be able to seek each other out and give each other revenge." The women soothed the man's worries.

"How will I be able to give you a child? Or do you have a solution to that as well?" The man mocked, looking away. Now he had nothing to fear.

The women's eyes narrowed.

"I know that only the males of the vampire species will be able to give children. Males continue always to be able to give children as human women stop at a late age." The women explained, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"The man was startled at the women's strength. She nearly ripped his head off his shoulders. He could hear and feel his tough skin cracking slightly. This, this was not a women to mess around with anymore, the man thought as he looked at the women's soft exotic face and hard eyes.

She was beautiful, the man admitted. And she wouldn't be hard to look at when bedding her. But could he now, that he knew she could break him? This deal bond. He was glad he asked for it now. But was the cure idea truthful? He would have to take his gambles then. He had nothing to lose from this deal. If the child was born and she couldn't come up with a cure, he would just kill the bastard child and her along with it.

"Would I have to raise it with you?" The man questioned her. His final question of his odd deal.

"No, the _child_ would be my responsibility. Mine alone." The women answered, anxious that he would try to find a way out of this deal but took the chance of correcting him.

The man's face came closer as he closed the small amount of space between them. His lips brushed against the women's softly. A kiss of acceptance and trust.

"Deal." He whispered while wrapping his arms around her figure.

"Excellent." The women grinned, staring up at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips glowed a dark green with her magic.

"Now kiss me." She commanded softly.

And when his lips touched hers, the deal bond was forged under the pale moonlight with the trees are their witness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. Note, also in this story, I will change some things to where I see fit. It will mostly follow the book and movie but will be modified for my character and changed in response to my character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own the Twilight Saga nor do I have a particular want to do so. /emI'm just really obsessed with the idea of Lee Pace, America and Patriotism all wrapped up, which I don't own either. Anything you recognize, you can have but the OC and story idea and plot are mostly mine. If you see something or don't agree with me that is yours, please private message me and I will work it out with you. If not, don't bother me for a response.


End file.
